


Clustered Mind

by StinkKat001



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Sense8 (TV), Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Can be seen as either or in this work, Canon Disabled Character, Character Study, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Conflict, Confusing, Confusion, Control Issues, Conversations, Crack Relationships, Creepypasta, Crossover, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Disability, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Gift Fic, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Home Invasion, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Injury Recovery, Internal Conflict, Involving Toby with everyone else, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, May not be the best work of minesand may be a little confusing so sorry for this, Meaning in Sense8, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, No Sex, No Smut, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Psychic Bond, Sharing a mind, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Some Plot, Sports, Suicide Attempt, Telepathic Bond, They still have their own bodies, Visions, Weird Plot Shit, plot heavy, romantic relationships, sorry for the confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: Four young men with contrasting personalities and different lives all together finds them all linked to one another by their thoughts and actions. It all started when a sudden, rather violent act brings them together into one literal cluster. So, they afterwards try to connect with each other in any means possible when left unable to exactly met with one another in person just yet.





	Clustered Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggy_McBabyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_McBabyface/gifts).

> Also, a great apology if this whole work seems confusing to many as I'm not on who watched the series of Sense8 but I've tried my best despite it when learning about it to the best of my ability. For this work, I may say I gone a little over the top it will be a 'crossover' some what where it just has its ideas intermingling with the fandom of Marble Hornets & Creepypasta

It all started with a violent act; one young  twitching male being hit to the side of his head by his abusive drunk of a father in the direct spot another gangly fellow suffering a literal brain killing migraine during his stressful all day writing with no end for a short film, then an all-star football player getting tackled during a game where he’s not met with adoration over it but a foot to the skull, and lastly with a gun firing right near the temple to a lonely depressed induvial missing the final destination but leaving nasty chunks to skull all over the place. Such a worryingly tragic and painful experience for everyone involved during such a traumatic, easily scarring endeavor for some that was never even meant to happen in the first place along with the connection. The strong connection interjecting in their lives occurred out of the blue, really in all honesty it was only simply confusingly worrisome. None of them would’ve expected this to ever happen to any which one yet it occurred without their control so, once it gone down all felt nothing more than something snaps into small tiny pieces then right then those broken shatters to each men’s minds crumble back together. An interesting yet very much at the same time once it was felt by them quite a conflicting sensation that no one ever from the men’s insight experienced before and it was described as nothing more than terrifyingly scary. 

The surroundings around were all a blurry mess left unable to really see due to the glossy over look with the tinge to utter darkness yet to fade back into the often-blinding light usually met when waking up. Fluttering in then out from consciousness the fogginess was fading although slowly at first but it was getting there to being able to better see. A muffled noise was emitted leaving it to simply to ring a high pitch through the supposed four walls then softly echoing out. All too unsettling when the once dazed gaze started to still and clear up to where better seen was the area around that first seen was the sterilized look to it. Soon from response to the change a cold chill transpires sending any hair to automatically stand up in growing fear left currently unanswered to why just yet.

Now out of nowhere there was an echoey sensation ringing annoyingly so it would cause anyone to get a throbbing headache from however, right after so a controlled tone of someone’s voice spoke up,  _ ‘... Everything is going to be fine. You’re fine and dandy and alive...’ _ Exactly four different disembodied voices all speak at once as pitch blackness surrounds the world around then the surroundings changed abruptly to nothing but black to an eye blinding white color that would make anyone immediately afterwards wince in numbing pain,  _ ‘... Nothing will ever hurt you’ll again. It will all get better sooner than later...’ _

Horrifyingly, teeth chattering, and fear was a better way to describe what was even going on without much of a further explanation to lessen the blow entailing the connection to four people into one. Something to attune of the skull to a human being split in two then like a science fiction movie or book was forcibly attached back to one another however the pieces doesn’t exactly fit due to it being originally belonging to another person where it wouldn’t even fit. No control was given to either as a hand rubs soothingly at which laid a throbbing, excruciating headache giving little to no mercy whatsoever once a collective groan escapes into the tense air with the slight static sensation intermingling within it. Like it was gathered from different individuals with various personalities and lives into one connected being where even if not entirely together but their minds were shared with one another. One said  person from the small group sharing the out of  the blue and rather confusing mental connection by practically springing up to life. _ _

As confusing as it was and it really was so when examining the leak area around them though when blinking there were settle changes to the place here and there,  _ “... What is even happening, right now? Who the fuck is that? Who’s even speaking... I. I can’t see anyone in here besides just... Me...?” _ First to speak between the four was the tall, gangly man named Alex who from what the doctors explained he couldn’t remember clearly right now but had something along a brain ‘meltdown’ or whatever as he was too out of it at the time to pay attention.

_ “... I can say the same thing too with you...?” _ Then to the man speaking up in the beginning confusion came when another voice pipes up with a much calmer and collected like he wasn’t even worried about this where it made each one feel like they had multiple voices or people in his head but unable to see them. Like every time while Alex was wondering what’s going on, the new guy was to turn his attention within a snap around the hospital room it was only him who was there all alone which he can only detail it as nothing more as creepy. What was worse beside the second person seemingly stuck in his head possibly caused from his serious, life threatening issue was another thing troubling him. The world was spinning around him even if he tried to shake his head to rid the sickening feeling of motion sickness it didn’t do him any good. A hand hopefully his own which it was wrapped around his toned stomach wearing a pale blue hospital gown thin enough to let the cool air to an open window beside him to breeze past through some of his bare skin enough to cool the sickness boiling over,  _ “...Name is Brian here if you want to know that. What’s yours if you don’t mind me asking that of you with this whole weird thing happening?” _ A few flashes to memories he didn’t even remember beforehand this incident happened or couldn’t help to think it wasn’t even his to start off with as he never been one for sports yet the feeling to a bumpy rough thing grinding up on his fingers.

_ “Cool, I guess, not like I wanted to know your name? All I need to know is what is even going on?” _ Alex sternly replies leaving nothing but shear annoyance coming from him in its wake as the numbing headache continued to persist,  _ “I know I’m not sharing a body with another, thank fuck for that? But something like I’m ‘sharing’ a mind with another person? Like in terms for example, I remember things that I should know aren’t my memories but someone else’s even before this incident of mines of some glitch in my brain? I thought I was going crazy yet pushed it down thinking it was just me until know I’m surely going fucking bonkers?” _

Soon a deafening silence came about between the two in opposite rooms probably most likely set in different sides to the world until the other man spoke up to break it,  _ “... Uh huh. I get you. So, confused on what’s even going on? Understand were you’re coming from as I see things and other times do things without any thought or mostly out of  _ _ my _ _ control? But other than that, you didn’t give me a name or are you going to play hard to get with me?” _ A teasing tone came from the second and it leaves the beginning man to annoyingly huff in response.

Maybe talking to the other was to give him some sort of idea, Alex thinks to himself yet from this new thing happening it wouldn’t be much a surprise if the one talking was able to hear his thoughts,  _ “Ugh, that’s just gross and if I tell you my name will you not start making moves, alright?!? I guess I can give out a name... Its Alex? There happy now and don’t say further dumb shit. So, by the way do you know what’s even going on?!” _ Replied by Alex in a more orderly manner however through the sentence it dwindled down to nothing as he felt a rush to a bunch of various emotions mostly anger and fear,  _ “Because obviously I have no literal clue what’s going on or why I hear you guys or hell why I can’t stop smiling like a dumbass, twitching the next and have the dang urge to smoke my fucking problems out or whatever...?!?” _

_ “... Hey. Hey, man... Cool your jets down a bit like a few notches down, ‘kay?” _ Calmly reassuring the easily angered male it appears that nothing was really bothering him in the slightest despite the ordeal,  _ “It's not like we’re sharing a body here... Thank god but like a mind such as sharing thoughts, memories, feelings and emotions and etc.?” _ In all actuality Brian was very much so, yet he knew how to contain himself to the best of his ability with the exception to the throbbing headache that feels like it can easily make a giant weep in pain. Like his skull was roughly colliding with another in complete brute force as minuscule pieces to bone flew everywhere with blood rushing down to blur his vision. Not a common thing as his injury simply with what he dealt with by the other team’s player’s foot pressed up his head only lasting a minute long where the only trauma was him hitting the ground in a thump then the sudden weight pressed up on him. From what was barely heard it was only a concussion and the blond didn’t even see blood dripping down his face, no it couldn’t be since he was somewhat conscious before the medicine took him out. So, this was worrisome to not only himself but the other muttering such a simple, blunt statement of ‘what is even going on’ as he  feels the migraine from  earlier return.

_ “... This is getting to be quite ridiculous...” _ Eventually managing to sit up from the rather stiff medical bed, _ “... I really need to get up now to use the restroom and maybe get a nice cold splash of water on my face to rid me of my fucking annoyance...” _

A huff came from the first man who spoke as Alex tries to pinch his nose in growing annoyance building up which was starting to get at him yet couldn’t move anything per say at the moment speaking as he involuntarily twitch causing for another to quickly move his hand away. Vision coming from three separate men’s eyes focused on a single point of view wo they can all see was starting to involuntarily shake.  _ “... W-What's h-h-ha-happening? I. I d-don't know... What’s going o-on?? Why can I h-hear other voices... A-Am I going c-crazy now... Please d-don't tell m-me I am???” _ Then there was a third voice like how many were there none knew for sure until they were to finally realize it was only them and there was the heavy breathing getting them all at once. It sounded awfully younger which may be just the panic getting the better of him than Brian’s and the other man before him to where from his observation of the frantic ramblings made that the newcomer. So, in obvious fearful confliction seeping from the third addition and it came into full force for both Brian then Alex can look from what they saw in the other man’s own eyes frantically looking around  the newcomer’s room.

Instantly the room began spinning in circles again with all three feeling the mind breaking sensation along with the taste and smell to smoke filling their noses. It was sickening to the point it got to be gut wrenching to where the icky, warm and gooey vomit rising up their throats. None of them knew where that smell was coming from neither is the bubbling emotions to rage; why it was coming was unknown to the men.  _ “Hey. Hey, man. I see you were hearing on us. Just chill out whoever you are...” _ Somehow one way or another in an attempt to comfort the younger appearing voice frantically searching for answers to the sudden others speaking in his besides his own.  _ “...It's going to be fine. Calm down. I think you’re making everything spinning _ ?” Trying to stop the movement leaving them equally sick and the thought to the bathroom to splash some refreshing cold water on their face didn’t seem like a total bad idea. 

“... B-but I don’t know w-w-what's even g-going on?! Y-you... You don’t e-even know yourselves in w-what's going o-on...?!?” Again, the worried man added on was breathing heavily and twitching while rocking back then forth,  _ “... I c-can move my body o-o my own? B-b-but I hear y-you guys in m-my head…?!?” _

Another groan came from Alex when pipping up with his own line to cease the dwindling sanity to themselves and trying to steel down the heated argument about to come,  _ “Can you guys keep it down over wherever you are?! I don’t even know or care right now as it is getting that bad? We figure out how we’re connected mental wise sooner or later, I know we can simply work it out and undo it hopefully, got it…?” _

_ “Hm. I understand and Mr. New guy does too, I think...?” Brian replies with an exasperated sigh, blood continuing to be felt slipping down the side of his head yet he didn’t see any on his hand but possibly a mere illusion, “... Maybe we should take some time to ourselves before continuing on then when everyone is calmer, we can try again in seeing what’s going on here?” _

Then came the third party who was much calmer then beforehand despite having that nagging feeling everything is going downhill instead of traveling up to a better light,  _ “... Y-yeah, got I-it and I-its Toby b-by the way...” _ Tension was settling back down to a standstill where everyone including just the three of them can have a quiet, peaceful and quite tranquil moment.

_ “Good. At  _ _ least we’ll _ _ at an understanding now” _

In unison the three of them nodded their heads in understanding as soon with the constant spinning ended abruptly which was a huge relief to an extent when the three men silently watches on as they focused their attention into one’s view. Then they see one hospital room in particular being labeled as something ‘critical’ comes into their attention, it was over all belonging to another, not them and they mentally knew it wasn’t their own. Of course, they couldn’t see much in what was occurring around them with half their face with an eye blocked out with something akin to sandpaper felt bandages. Painful grunts and curses came about with the chunky blood figuratively dripping down their faces in a hallucination, sickly smoky smell making their faces cringe in disgust, and finally the familiar emotion of anger disappointment. Sounds of a low, gravely and irritated grunts came with it interrupting their bewildered thoughts while they saw another sitting up from a way too creaking mattress and heads to the nearest restroom in a limp caused stumble.

Swinging the door open with a thud, they can only watch from behind the supposedly fourth one’s eye soon stood in front in the mirror reflecting back a disheveled man with half his face bandaged obviously down on his luck,  _ “... Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. All of you shut the fuck up...” _ Although weak was capable to cursing them out angrily where he was glaring back at them with nothing but hatred.

_ “Oh?! Isn’t this just great?! There’s another added guy in here?!”  _

It wouldn’t be too much longer when Alex hissing that clear as day statement that the calmer man to them all tries to calm things down.

_ “C’mon, this isn’t so bad?! We can all figure this out with the help of each other without  _ _ trying _ _ to kill ourselves or the other mentally speaking!?” _

Panicky right after Brian came the youngest sounding male; Toby as he was returning to being over the top and  dramatic .

_ “F-f-fuck... W-why is this s- _ _ ssshit _ _ always happening t-to me?! I. I j-just don’t g-get it!?” _

In the man currently looking at his mirrored self was scrunching over with arms wrapped around his soft middle whereas facial expression was contorting into an ugly sneer.

_ “... Please just stop or I’ll find you and make it all end...” _ Mumbles softly with a growl ripping through as the dark-haired man scratches at the other side to his face not covered, _ “... It should’ve ended. You’ll shouldn’t be here... I shouldn’t be here...” _

A stern, cold gaze moves down to the fourth man’s balled up fist awhile the others stuck in their own respective places somewhere else could do  anything about it.

They all mouthed a ‘what are you even planning on doing?’ when the last man brought his fist up then quickly directed it towards the mirror. In the end the window all but shattered around him and everyone flinches upon a natural built reaction since no one wants to be cut with a sharp edge. Now as the glass shards were scattered on the tiled floor ground the man looking so exhausted and sickly bent down to pick them up with his battered, bloody hand with the finger trailing the sharpest point. Dark thoughts ravished filled his mind then surely, without his consent, he knew the others figured it out with their shared mental compacity as he fiddles with the glass. Only thing he wanted right now was to be left alone without being forced into such a personal space like this where he no longer can be cut off from society like he normally was and how he wanted to end it.

_ “Fuck. You aren’t going to do what I think you’re doing?” _

_ “You... Man, you can’t do this like there’s so much life out there you be obviously missing out on?” _

_“A-Argh, I c-can’t watch t-this... I t-t-think I’m going t-to be sick?”_

_ “... You can’t just tell me what to do to make me stop this? I’m going to do it if you like it or not...” _ As the man mentally unstable was about to do something with the glass shard something was triggered in an instant just stops before being allowed to stab himself in a swift, painless kill,  _ “... W- _ _ wha _ _ ... Why can’t I move it and end it... I don’t want to be here...” _ Heavy breathing came with the glass shard dropped to the ground next to the man sitting on the bathroom floor. Soft, carefully spoken reassurances came from the other men not wanting to see a sudden most likely gruesome death in front of them which be just scary. The man in question didn’t seem to mind too much despite having second thoughts to having others talking in his mind wanting him to live. It gotten him to stiffen like a stature where he wanted to cut himself off from them like he done before though this was new to him too and slowly was getting used to it.  _ “... If we giving out names then I. Uh, its Tim? I just want this to simply end, that’s all. Why couldn’t I? No further failure on my end _ ...” This isn’t what any and each man wanted in their respectively different lives yet was stuck connected through their emotions down to their minds so, in a first ever attempt in trying to handle such drastic change they slowly but surely connecting with one another.


End file.
